Transformers Armada - Age of Extinction
by JBJB1029
Summary: A shadowy group reveals itself in an attempt to control the direction of history...while an ancient, powerful new menace sets Earth in its crosshairs. With help from Rad, Carlos, and Alexis, Optimus Prime and the Autobots rise to meet their most fearsome challenge yet. In an incredible adventure that ultimately leads to a climactic battle across the world.


[Joshua gets to the buildings roof, hides the bag containing the Seed, sits and drinks some juice while he waits; back to Galvatron who instructs the prototypes as they search the city]

 **Galvatron** : Find my Seed. It's here!

[to Attinger as they continue to go after Joshua]

 **James Savoy** : Those prototypes are after that bomb.

[back to Joshua who is sat drinking some juice on the roof when he notices the spaceship the Autobots stole heading his way]

 **Joshua Joyce** : No! No, no, no, no!

[Savoy and Attinger also notice the ship]

 **James Savoy** : Who the hell's aboard that?

 **Harold Attinger** : Impossible.

[at the same time Galvatron notices the ship]

 **Galvatron** : Brothers, it's the Autobots! Shoot them down!

[as the spaceship gets closer to the rooftop]

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Joshua!

 **Hound** : Hey, Baldy!

 **Joshua Joyce** : Hey, it's me! Hey!

[referring to the Seed]

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Bring it over now! Let's go! Hurry up, run! Hurry! Come on!

[Joshua makes his way to the ship]

 **Hound** : Let's go! Move it!

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Guys! Come on. Give it to me now!

[Joshua tries to gives the bag containing the Seed to Rad]

 **Hound** : Looks like we might have company.

[one of the prototypes finds them and shoots at the spaceship]

 **Hound** : We're hit! We're hit!

[Hound, Hot Shot, Rad, Alexis, Carlos fall out of the ship and join Joshua, the ship it takes off crash landing in a jungle]

 **James Savoy** : They live, they talk, we're dead.

 **Harold Attinger** : Kill them all.

 **James Savoy** : Pleasure.

[James Savoy takes off; back on the rooftop, Rad looks down at the prototypes surrounding the building]

 **Hound** : I count ten below!

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : I thought you said you had one prototype get infected.

 **Joshua Joyce** : Now he's got operational control of my other fifty.

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Come on.

[to the prototypes]

 **Galvatron** : Climb, climb! Surround them.

[the prototypes start climbing the building]

 **Joshua Joyce** : I may have started the apocalypse, but you brought your family. And that's, you know, terrible parenting.

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Oh, I'm about one second away from knocking you out, taking the bomb, and just leaving you here.

 **Joshua Joyce** : Please, do me a favor.

 **Hound** : Optimus, Autobots, you alive?

[to the prototypes that start shooting at them from the opposite building]

 **Hound** : Come on, bitch!

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Come on!

[as they prototypes continue to shoot at them]

 **Hound** : Evac! Evac! We're getting flanked! We got company below!

[Hounds jumps to the opposite building and lands backwards, getting stuck on the side of the building]

 **Hound** : My fat ass is stuck! Bee, take the shot!

[back with Rad and the others]

 **Joshua Joyce** : Oh!

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Into the elevator! Get in.

 **Joshua Joyce** : Okay.

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Come on.

[just as they get into the elevator Savoy shows up and starts shooting at them]

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Get down, get down! Close the door! Close the door!

[Joshua frantically presses the button to close the elevator door]

 **Joshua Joyce** : Won't go! It's not closing!

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : There's too much weight. Get back down to Hot Shot!

 **Alexis Thi Dang** : Rad, no!

[Savoy tries to shoot Rad as he leaves the elevator]

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Hey! You want me!

[Rad moves away from the elevator and Savoy starts shooting at him; to Attinger via his walkie-talkie]

 **James Savoy** : Center elevator. Center elevator.

[to Alexis as they ride down in the elevator]

 **Carlos Lopez** : He's gonna be okay.

[Attinger goes over to the elevator, waits with his gun pointed but as the doors open it's just a woman standing the elevator; back with Joshua, Alexis and Carlos who have got out mid floor in the building and are running down the corridor]

 **Joshua Joyce** : Alien bomb! Alien bomb, coming through! Clear the way! Clear the...

[notices some kids]

 **Joshua Joyce** : Hi, kids.

[as they reach two old women casually walking down the hall]

 **Joshua Joyce** : Coming through, ladies! Excuse me! Excuse me, ladies! Excuse me!

[the two women completely ignore them and carry on walking slowly]

 **Joshua Joyce** : Oh, my God! How do you say, "Get the fuck out of the way" in Chinese?

[back on the rooftop, Savoy chases after Rad who falls off the side but manages to hold on to a vent]

 **James Savoy** : That's a long way down.

[Savoy smashes the vent above Rad with his foot]

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : You've got to be kidding me.

[the vent hits Rad making him fall off again but he manages to hold on to the nearby balcony]

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : No!

[at the same time Joshua, Alexis and Carlos meet up with Hound and Hot Shot and they wait for Rad]

 **Alexis Thi Dang** : Come on.

[Rad tries to go down the building by jumping across each balcony but nearly falls down of the edge]

 **James Savoy** : I'm coming for you!

[Savoy reaches Rad, jumps across to him smashing them through an apartment window and they beat each other up]

 **James Savoy** : Never should have hidden that truck.

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : You should have never came after my family.

 **James Savoy** : Tough luck, Yeager. We all have family.

 **Bradley "Rad" White** : Yeah, but I'm gonna live to see mine.

[Savoy pulls out his knife, at the same time Rad throws the football on the nearby shelf at Savoy's face and pushes him out the window, falling to his death]

[Lockdown contacts Attinger]

 **Lockdown** : Where is my escaped bounty?

 **Harold Attinger** : Autobots at this location. Prime is close. Do whatever you have to do.

 **Lockdown** : I intend to.


End file.
